To specifically couple purified bovine neurophysins I and II via protein amino groups to succinylated polyalanyl-polylysine. To study the characteristics of binding of these conjugates to the vasopressin related ligand methionyl-tyrosyl-phenylalanine amide. To study the immunological properties of these conjugates. To raise antibodies directed against the neurophysins by injection of these conjugates in rabbits. To purify and study the neurophysin antibodies. To use these antibodies for conformational studies of the neurophysins and their ligand binding properties. To isolate and study a possible neurophysin precursor with these antibodies.